


Three is NOT a crowd!

by SassyRaconteur666



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous people, Headspace, Multi, Panic Attack, Unplanned Pregnancy, bisexual threesome, lots of swearing, mention of depression, mention of using drugs, ménage à trois, pre marital sexual intercourse, shady friendship, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyRaconteur666/pseuds/SassyRaconteur666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about three people who found themselves in a three way sexual relationship. Will they be able to fall for each other or their pride were big enough to kill each other in the end?</p><p>Or </p><p>Where Harry and Louis found themselves a girl lover who made their already shady relationship upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want them both! (Louis POV)

It was only 7 fucking o'clock early in the morning when I found myself wide awake for a reason I don't even understand.

 

Who woke up at 7 a.m. anyways???

 

Not me, that's who!

 

It's only been 3 days since the tour break had kicked in. Maybe, I was just having a sleep withdrawal and what not?

 

I mean, holding concerts here and there, would practically fuck-up anyone's sleeping patterns not to mention my tendency of having an insomniac.

 

Or maybe because I slept by myself last night?

 

As if on instinct, I looked at my right side and still didn't find Harry where he usually was.

 

I grimaced.

 

Of course, he wasn't here with me. I kind of run away from everyone to come here in the first place. I was having this urge to get away from the very start of spring this year, for me to give myself an alone time and just to think or maybe hide from the world?

 

And now I finally did it.

 

I sighed when reality kicks in and remember where I was at the moment, in my good old apartment. I just want to go back and curled up in our shared bed with Harry in it, to be honest.

 

Harry and I had been sharing a bed from the moment we laid eyes on each other and mutually decided that we're going to be the bestest best friends the world will going to see. Maybe that was why I woke up rather feeling lonely more than usual?

 

I don't fucking know!

 

My mind was still hazy from sleep, but I couldn't go back to sleep because it was clouded by Harryharryharry.

 

God! I miss him so much and it's only been 3 days.

 

What is wrong with me?

 

I mean, we've been living together for 5 years, so, maybe it's only natural that I will feel something deeper or more than friendship for the boy? Besides, we're practically attached into the hips. And it feels odd not to see him this long.

 

Actually, I wasn't even sure with myself how I felt for him, to be honest. For one, our very close relationship was a tad shady from other people's perspective, plus the fact that I had a girlfriend named Eleanor but we have already broken up last summer, so that's out of the equation already.

 

But before Eleanor, I also kinda fancied my other best mate Amanda for years. I wasn't even sure of myself who I really like anymore. I mean, sometimes I found myself thinking about Amanda even though I was with Eleanor at that time.

 

I missed her so bad as much as I miss Harry.

 

I wanted to go and see her. If only I could have both Harry and Mandy to myself, that would be lovely.

 

Whoa! Did I just think that?

 

I never knew myself so greedy like that.

 

My head was spinning to the new realization. I really didn't understand what was happening to me. Yes, I fancied Amanda and I may or may not also like Harry that way?

 

Fuck!

 

What the heck should I do now? Am I really Bi or a full on Gay?

 

Fuck, I need to do something!!

\-----------


	2. Hangover and then some (Amanda POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda found herself naked with a curly stranger and got herself kicked out of home and the only person he cared about also known as Louis Tomlinson on some famous band has a huge secret to drop in her lap. All of this happened in 48 hours of her young adult life.

I woke up with the worst hangover ever possible to humankind on top of the soft and cottony king size bed I didn't even recognize.

 

My head felt so heavy and throbbing. I couldn't even pried open my own goddamn eyes and my whole body was aching like I'd just have been hit by a dump truck.

 

I sucked in some air and my face crumpled involuntarily when I tasted my own mouth. It tasted like shit.

 

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked out loud to no one while massaging my temples.

 

I inspected myself and almost make my own self gone deaf from the loud and hysterical scream coming out of my own mouth.

 

Who wouldn't?

 

I mean, it's not every day I woke up and found out myself lying naked, yep freaking naked and with a new branded tattoo just 2 inches upper above my right freaking breast.

 

And to make it worst, I was sharing the bed with a boy I didn't even recognized who was sleeping like a baby.

 

Oh. My. Fucking. God!

 

What did I ever do last night???

 

I was totally fucked-up!!!

 

As if on cue, the stranger opened his eyes and looked at me equally baffled and shocked.

 

In fairness to him, he looked kind of neat.

 

His curly dark hair was wiry but in an adorable-kind-of-messy way, clashing beautifully to his pale skin and sleepy green eyes. It gave him the beach bum look sans the sun tan they usually had with the long hours of surfing. And, oh those luscious plump lips made me want to jump into him and bit it.

 

Okay, now, calm the heck down Amanda, focused!! And stop eye raping the boy.

 

Jesus!

 

But then again how in the name of God, I could even focus when there was a stranger, whom I suspected wearing nothing but his birth suit under that cover sheet?

 

I pulled up the blanket and wrapped my sore body in it. Too late to realize that what I did would only backfire on me, big time.

 

His naked body came into me in full view.

 

"What the heck happened last night?" I blurted out to him, ignoring his nudity, which he hasn't even had the audacity to hide it. Well, he got a drool worthy physique and all of that so, what do I expect?

 

I deliberately wander my eyes around, but in his direction.

 

"I-I don't know?" He said and trailed off.

 

In my peripheral view, I saw him buried his face on the pillow lying spread eagle giving me the whole package of his tight ass and starting pulling his curly hair as if he could pick out some answers in them.

 

I couldn't even remember how many times my mouth watered on the sight. The temperature in the room went down to 50 degrees, my freaking boiling point. If I was just not in a very strange situation here, I sure could enjoy the company of this boy.

 

"Oh! Jesus H. Christ!" He got up and looked at me still wearing ------well, nothing.

 

"What?" I said, startled, and forgot not to look at him.

 

He waved his right fingers on my face and there it was like a thief in the night sitting on his ring finger.

 

He was wearing a freaking wedding band.

 

"What the----"

 

"I think we just got hitched?" he huffed and took my left hand and showed it to me, the proof of our union.

 

OUR FREAKING UNION!

 

What the actual fuck!?

 

How the hell this whole mess happened without me remembering any of it?

 

Unless, I was just in a lucid dream and later on I would wake up again and laughed about how hideous this thing was. I thought, shaking my head.

 

I pinched my cheeks so hard to prove my theory and shrieked in pain. So much for dreaming.

 

"We're fucking married." He repeated more to himself now.

 

I looked at him incredulously like he was talking some foreign language and I really didn't understand one bit.

 

Then my eyes landed on his tattoo, a messy cursive of "TAKEN" the exact replica of mine. He followed my gaze and he looked totally stricken.

 

"Okay, this is not funny anymore. It was fucking impossible to forget something as big as this right?" I said, pacing back and forth.

 

"If we're really, in fact married, how come I don't even remember a single damn thing?" I rambled on, more pacing on my part and more cussing on his part.

 

We both startled when a Taylor Swift's rendition of "I knew you were trouble" played somewhere in the room.

 

I was pretty sure of myself that it was not my phone.

 

We looked at each other for like eternity when in fact it was only for a second and then "Curly" snapped out of our staring contest and looked for his phone.

 

My left eyebrow went up a notch.

 

Really?

 

Taylor Swift?

 

I have temporarily forgotten the mess I was in and watched Curly as he talked to his pink iPhone while putting some pants on.

 

Oh, boy! Did he just go commando? O.o

 

Crappers!!

 

My throat instantly went dry and I swallowed hard. I fanned myself as the heat of my body surges up again.

 

What the hell!

 

The slut fairy was sneering at me inside my head.

I wiggled my head to focus. I heard him swearing and telling to the person on the other line of the phone where he was and I heard him saying "naked girl".

 

So they were talking about me?

 

Not a good sign.

 

His face crumpled into a frown while massaging his temples as if he was suffering from a massive headache.

 

Welcome to the freaking club buddy!! I mumbled to myself.

 

He looked at me and his frown tightened even more.

 

"Now what?" I asked him when he was done talking.

 

"That was Mr. G. my handler. Apparently he knew what the heck happened." He said quietly.

 

"Okay? Let's go and find him fast." I said and run aiming for the door.

 

"Hey, hold up." He called out.

 

'What?" I snapped.

 

"You're still naked." Curly mused and I saw him smirking.

 

I glared at him and run for my clothes, no time to go to the bathroom besides, I was pretty sure he saw all of me already.

 

My face flushed at that thought.

 

I put my tank top in a heartbeat and stop for a second to study the skimpy skirt on my hand. I was pretty sure it wasn't mine.

 

What the actual fuck! O.o

 

My own pants from last night was missing too, and my sneakers?

 

Oh my freaking God!!

 

It was nowhere to be found and it was my favorite pair too. But instead I found these totally kick-assed pumps on top of the dresser and on the side table.

 

I made a mental grimace when it fitted on my foot.

 

Of course!!

 

"Let's go." I growled at Curly who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching me.

 

His amusement was getting on my nerves and I gave him my darkest killer look.

 

Curly let out a crispy laugh.

 

This guy was crazy. Crazy but hot, damn him.

 

O.o  
\-----------------------------

 

I had never been insulted like this in my entire life. I mean, no one in his right mind would ever dare talk shit to an Ortega like me, if you really valued your stature in the society that is.

 

Though, I never bragged about my old-money-wealth roots before, but this guy who introduces himself as Mr. Hampton, was blabbing about compensation for my silence and generally being an arrogant ass that just ticked me off.

 

"You know what? I don't even fucking care about your money thank you very much. I could even give you loads if you want." I interrupted the old man.

 

In my peripheral view, I saw Curly looked up to me for the first time since we got here. He'd been on his phone all the way here. Texting like a maniac, maybe he was sending SOS messages to his friends and probably talking shit to get away with his girlfriend. And really never uttered a single word to me since the motel fiasco this morning or mid-afternoon or whatever.

 

"We're here because apparently you know something we don't. And it's not about the fucking money." I hissed.

 

"This could go on for a while." I saw Curly grumbled under his breath though I was not really sure that was really he'd said.

 

Mr. Hampton chuckled sarcastically on my rant.

 

"Darling, everything on this planet have a price tag." He stated blandly.

 

"Not in my world." I said matter-of-factly.

 

"Look Mister, all I care about was how the fuck I could get out of this mess!!" I said between gritted teeth.

 

The more I stayed here, the higher my temper rises. And for what it's worth, I'd rather taken a hike and forget all about this shit and never looked back.

 

"Okay, have it your way Missy. So here's a divorce paper Mr. G drafted after the call, just sign it here and voila, you're free... from... uh... this mess." He said using my own words against me.

 

Jesus!

 

He had the fucking solution the whole time and not lay it out then and there, but no, he had to go and talk shit first instead.

 

Fucking grown-up bastard!

 

"Fine." I said and signed the piece of crap he gave me without even reading it.

 

"This would be the end of this meeting yeah?" I asked just making sure to not cross paths with these mean people ever again or I swore to God I might kill someone, preferably him or Curly.

 

"Of course." Mr. Hampton said.

 

I took his word as the truth for now and turned to Curly who already signed the paper.

 

"You!" I said to him.

 

Curly pointed to himself and looked at me curiously.

 

"Yes, you! Drive me to my hotel." I ordered sassily.

 

That was the least he could do by screwing my young adult life really. Ha!

 

I never could imagine this yesterday.

 

If I was being honest to myself, all this shit was too much for me to handle and all I wanted was just to lock myself up and let the day figured out itself.

 

Or maybe drunk myself into oblivion until my mind feels numb so much I could have a peaceful and quiet sleep.

 

Blah! I think I was going crazy.

 

"Why would I drive you to your hotel?" Curly asked like an idiot.

 

I glared at him.

 

"This whole shit was your fucking fault. And the least you could do is be a nice guy and drive me to my hotel and get lost." I huffed.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Curly retorted.

 

"This was all my fault?" he said incredulously at the idea.

 

God almighty, I really do want to strangle him right now. I let out a deep sigh to calm myself.

 

"Look...the shit was done, don't bring it up again. Ever. Just drive me to my damn hotel because I didn't even have my phone on me to say the least. And if you haven't figured it out yet, I don't have a single cent on me." I said, hands on my hips.

 

"What happened to your "got loads of money"?" he sneered at me.

 

The fuck!? Was he being seriously difficult right now?

 

Instead of falling on his bait, I took his phone out of his ridiculously big hand and started dialing.

 

"Hey! That's my phone, you crazy woman!" he growled.

 

I raise my right hand to shut him off.

 

"Hey Lou. Where are you?" I asked immediately when he picks up.

 

"Who's this?" said the boy from the other line.

 

"Mandy. SOS." I said direct to the point.

 

"Was this your new number?" he asked.

 

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't have a time for this, did I?

 

"No. But could you come pick me up at..." I looked at Curly "Where were we?" I asked him "Wood Street downtown?"

 

"Who was with you?" Louis asked curiously.

 

"Some people I didn't know. So better be here the soonest you could or I'm gonna die." I said dramatically.

 

"Amanda Saniata Ortega!!I swear to God, if this was just one of your pranks I'm gonna kill you myself." He yelled at me from the other end of the line, but I could also hear the panic in his voice.

 

Louis had been my best friend since I was in diapers. He had been this cheeky boy, but overprotective big brother I never had.

 

And because I hated how he was too strict to me most of the time than my own Dad, I often pulled a prank on him as a form of rebellion. And mostly, it involves me being "kidnapped" and called him in the middle of the night to fetch my wasted ass in a club or private parties whom sometimes I didn't even knew who thrown it.

 

All I did was turned up and get wasted and that was it. No need to know who was who because to be honest, the crowd was just the same all the fucking time so why bother right?

 

And good thing he was in town now too. He'd been on tour with his bandmates and even though I was his best friend I never been into one of his many to count gigs because really, I didn't dig his kind of music, though I promised him to at least check it out soon once they get big.

 

I know, I was a bad friend, but who cares, because Louis didn't, really.

 

"Be there in a few and stay wherever you are, clear?" I heard him roared his order.

 

"Okay! Okay, no need to yell Jesus!" I huffed and end the call without waiting for his response.

 

"Who the hell was that?" Curly asked me when I gave his phone back.

 

"It's called none of your fucking business. Now leave me alone." I sassed.

 

Curly huffed.

 

"Crazy woman." He whispered and left me alone with my thoughts on the sala.

 

I rolled my eyes on his back and let myself be comfortable on the couch instead while waiting for my ride.

\------------------------------------------------

 

An hour later, a beat up Chevy pulled up in the driveway. I stood up eagerly and run for the door without so much of a single glance back.

 

Because to be honest, I didn't really care where Curly had gone after the whole ordeal with Mr. Hampton.

 

"Hey." I waved sheepishly to a worried Louis.

 

When he saw me he yanked the car door forcefully and dart out to meet me halfway.

 

"Mandy. What the hell happened?" he asks hovering my air space.

 

I engulfed him into a bone crushing hug and started sobbing, which surprised both of us. Louis knew me as a person who never cried in public no matter what much less in front of him.

 

I didn't even know why I was crying, to be honest. Louis whispered soothing words in my ears while drawing meaningless patterns on my back.

 

We stayed like that for a little while longer until I calmed down a bit.

 

A million thoughts were currently running in my head and I just wanted it to stop already. I wiggled my body out of Louis' arms and looked at him.

 

"Please get me out of here." I pleaded.

 

Louis knew I don't wanna talk yet so he just nodded.

 

Louis silently guided me to his car and drove me away from this hell hole.

 

Along the way, I might get knocked out because next thing I knew, Louis was shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

 

"We're here, love." He murmured softly in my ears.

 

I opened my eyes and blinked repeatedly to focus my vision.

 

"This is my home." I told him, surprise.

 

"Yeah, love. You need to rest." He said and hugged me one last time before letting me go.

 

"Thanks." I mumbled and get out of the car without looking back at Louis.

 

When I reached the front door though, I turned around and see Louis waiting for me to enter this humongous empty house sometimes I called home. I waved at him and signaled him that I'd call him later.

 

He nodded and drove away.

 

Thank God, he never questioned my bizarre attitude and just understood what I needed at the moment without really telling him anything.

 

Because to be honest, I was not really sure what I was feeling at the moment. My hangover was clouding my rational mind. All I wanted was this day to end already and just to sleep it off and never woke up until this mess sorted itself out.

 

I let out a deep sigh to the impossibility of what I was thinking.

 

"Miss Amanda, your Dad was looking for you." A voice cuts me out of my trance.

 

I blinked my eyes repeatedly and looked at the maid. It was only 6 p.m. and it was a wonder why my Dad needed me at this hour or better yet why was he home?

 

I really didn't want to see anybody though, and that included him.

 

"Tell him I feel sick." I told her and dart to my room, ignoring the pleas of the maid.

 

When I got to the confinement of my room, I slumped my exhausted body to my Queen sized bed.

 

After a minute or two, I heard a knock on my door.

 

Of fucking course!!

 

I pulled a pillow to my face and ignored the door, but it wasn't just go away.

 

"What?" I yelled to whomever behind the door.

 

"Open this door young lady." Said the person sternly.

 

I wanted to yell at my Dad to leave me the fuck alone, but I couldn't do that, could I?

 

I begrudgingly stood up and take my time to open the door.

 

My father took in my appearance and scrunched up his nose in disgust. If any other day, I would too, but I just couldn't let myself to care about hygiene at the moment.

 

I almost rolled my eyes at him, but refrain myself. Because I was already in trouble as it is. Why would I not? When I was 100 percent sure of myself that I smelled alcohol and sex and that would not come unnoticed to him.

 

"Where were you last night?" He asked evenly. My father was sporting a very neutral face, but I know deep down inside him, he really wanted to yell at me.

 

"It was my graduation day, Dad. So me and my friends went out and celebrate it." I reminded him.

 

Mine and my Dad relationship had never been a good one. If we're not screaming at each other, we're throwing, killing stares to each other.

 

And this confrontation was already old news, to be honest.

 

I wonder why he still do it when we both know I would never listen to him in the first place.

 

"And who the hell gave you permission to get drunk and not going home in 2 days??" He exploded.

 

I rolled my eyes and fake a smile.

 

"Dad, I'm 18. In case you forgot." I said calmly.

 

"You're still under my roof and answer my damn question young lady." He ignored me.

 

I chuckled bitterly.

 

"Why do you suddenly care now? You don't even know it was my Graduation day today don't you? Who died and made you care so suddenly?" I spat.

 

This thing shouldn't be an issue anymore cause to be honest, he never had been around home since I could remember so being my father doesn't really gave him the right to question me when he himself thrown that right ages ago the moment he chose to love his goddamn work more than his family.

 

And I reminded him that yet again.

 

What I didn't expect, though, was the sting on my left cheek.

 

My eyes went wide when I realized that he slapped me. He freaking slapped me.

 

"What the hell!!" I blurted out and looked at him in disbelief. I ignored the pain and stared at him with so much hate. Never in a million years had I thought that my own fucking father lay a finger on me. Sure, he didn't love me, I got that but this?

 

This shit was enough for me to lose all my respect for him. I was already 18 and I could do the hell I want if I wanted it to.

 

"Never talk to me like that, you ungrateful brat." He yelled at me.

 

And then I lost it.

 

"Don't tell me I was ungrateful father. Because I never asked any of these." I yelled back.

 

"You chose these. You were never home. So don't you dare tell me what to do when you don't even know me!!!" I screamed at him venomously.

 

I saw my father's face reddened from fury and slapped me yet again.

 

This time, though, I was too furious to feel the pain.

 

"What? You couldn't handle the truth so you just go and hit me again?" I taunted, hatred evident in my voice.

 

"You little shit get out of my house." He said loudly.

 

"Gladly." I sneered and dashed on my side table to get my spare car keys and run passed him and slammed the door.

 

"Amanda?? Is that you honey?" I heard my Mother from the kitchen, but ignored her and went straight to my car to get out of here as quickly as possible.

 

I wanted to laugh with the mess after mess that was happening in my life at the moment.

 

And I did just that. I laughed hysterically as if something was actually funny.

 

When I calmed down though, I started my Ferrari 458 and sped away without anywhere to go.

\-------------------------------------------

After several hours of driving aimlessly, I ended up on Louis' old apartment doorsteps. Because to be honest, I'd really nowhere to go. Louis was the only person who could put up with me. That was why, I was kinda sulking when he left me alone in this shitty town and always rejected his invitations to his concerts with his new found friends as an act of rebellion against him.

 

I was really jealous because I was ridiculously possessive over him like that. Too jealous actually to the point of avoiding anything to do about his band and what not.

 

I ring his doorbell and as soon as he opened the door, I jumped onto him and clung to his body like a crazy koala.

 

"Hello to you too. Miss me already? I just saw you hours ago." He mused, chuckling to my childish action.

 

I really do miss my best friend even though he was 3 years older than me, I would never exchange him because he was the best, a person could ever have if I say so myself.

 

Since Louis decided to pursue his singing career, I rarely see him. Sure, sometimes we chat, but I was oftentimes more wasted than sober to hold up a conversation with him and he was too busy building his career and whatnot.

 

Good thing, he was on a break and was with me at this point of my life.

 

"I want to die." I told him dramatically and hide my face to his hard chest.

 

Wait, what? Since when, my pudgy best friend became this manly man?

 

I smelled him and the vanilla with a hint of smoke welcomed to my nostrils.

 

"You smell nice." I murmured.

 

I could feel Louis silently laughing.

 

"Are you bipolar?" He asked while playing with my unruly purple hair.

 

"No?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

 

"You know, you could tell me anything right?" Louis said and kissed my hair.

 

I wonder if he was just being polite or not for not puking cause to be honest I kinda stink. I'd been in the same clothes since yesterday or the other day? I really didn't know anymore.

 

Speak too soon though.

 

"Love, you stink." Louis said afterwards.

 

I freed myself from him and squint my eyes at him.

 

This bastard, he was not polite at all.

 

"Fine." I huffed and left him cackling and went to his room to get a shower.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

I was drying my hair off when Louis entered the room.

 

"Sorry I used your clothes?" I said cautiously. I'd been debating for the past hour if I will confront him about it or not. I was currently on a very comfy silk nighty which was too long for me and some unused panties.

 

I wanted to ask him who owns this 'cause they were too many on his closet to assume it wasn't his.

 

But what do I know?

 

Louis just hummed and looked at me carefully.

 

"C'mere." He said and gestured to sit down next to him.

 

"I know you were having some issues with your own right now, but I could see it in your eyes you wanted to ask about my closet yeah?" He said.

 

I nodded, not really wanting to talk because I was really scared that if I open my mouth he'll stop talking himself.

 

"Mandy, they were mine." He confessed carefully.

 

I looked at him in disbelief.

 

"Y-you're gay?" I managed to choke out. I really wanted to know the truth. Because really, no matter what his sexual preferences might be, he was still the same Louis who protected me and loved me all these years.

 

"NO!" He protested quickly.

 

"I am Bi." He said firmly and looked at me as if he was searching something on my face.

 

My mouth hangs open and just looked at him.

 

I saw him biting his lip nervously. Why would he nervous? It was just me, his best friend.

 

"I still love you." I assured Louis and hugged him tightly 'cause I know what he was thinking.

 

"Thank you." He breathed.

 

"I never expected this, actually. You, being accepting and not a bit disgusted." He said sheepishly.

 

"What the hell?" I said rather offended.

 

Louis raised both of his hands in defense.

 

"I thought you will judge me. I came out to my parents 5 years or so ago and they disowned me, so I'm really sorry for thinking like this." He said sincerely.

 

My heart swells at his sentiment. Maybe I was too wrapped up in my own world, I'd even not noticed the pain of my own best friend. Who does that?

 

God! I was so oblivious sometimes.

 

Then it hit me.

 

"So the pursuing this singing shit thing was just a cover up for all of this?" I asked.

 

He nodded.

 

I punched his shoulder at that. All these years, I really thought he got tired of me that was why he left.

 

"Owww, what was that for?" He said, surprised.

 

"Fuck Louis, all this time I secretly hated your singing career 'cause I thought you left me because of it." I said.

 

"W-what?" He said equally baffled.

 

"Dude, that's the reason why I don't even watch any of your concert even once. I hated your band even before meeting them. I just did." I said.

 

"Wow." He said.

 

"Yeah."

 

"So, what happened?" Louis asked, changing the subject.

 

I took a deep breath and told him everything from the wild party I'd gone to waking up with a stranger and the wedding and the divorced after down to the argument I just had with my own Father.

 

Louis hugged me tentatively and I hadn't even realized I was a crying until I felt his shirt soaked with my own tears.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt." I sniffled apologetically.

 

"It's okay, love. Everything will going to be okay." He said soothingly.

 

"I'm tired Lou. Could I crash here?" I asked.

 

"Of course love." He said and tucked me in on his bed and kissed my temple. I felt something weird in my tummy on his sweet gesture, but shrugged it off.

 

"Rest love. Let's talk in the morning, yeah?"

 

I nodded and let sleep take me over.


End file.
